sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V7 Supporting Characters
This section is devoted to the "Meanwhile" section of the RP, focusing on characters outside the island. This page is divided into three primary categories for ease of navigation: surviving students from the George Hunter High School senior class, family members of kidnapped students, and others. Please add only characters who have appeared prominently in at least one thread. Surviving George Hunter High Students Name: Alton Gerow Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *Rats By Moonlight *The Other Student Roster Name: Artem Fyodorov Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *The Tell-Tale Heart *The Black Cat *The Angel of the Odd *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Name: Dean Puchero Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *Spirit Phone *The Angel of the Odd Name: Gaelan Meloy Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *I Told You Everything Name: Gyu-ri Christensen Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *butterflies and sutures *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *The Lines We Draw Name: Kayden Brockman Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School, member of the football team Appearances: *We Go High Name: Keisha Higgins-Bell Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *I Told You Everything Name: Lavender Ripley Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *Ms. Ripley, You Are Thanked And Excused *We Go High Name: Luca Thomas Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School, member of the girls' basketball team Appearances: *Prochoros at Patmos Name: Lyra Doyle Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *Bubble Pop! Name: Misty Browder Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *"There are four corners to the world," she said Name: Ophelia Mitchell-Mackenzie Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearance: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *Our Love Is Vintage *Because We Love You Name: Ross Miller Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School, boyfriend of Ariana Moretti Appearances: *Shatterday *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *I Wait on You Inside the Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea Name: Siyanda Nagi Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *Zombies Never Die (Reprise) *Spirit Phone Name: Zen Alicea Feliciano Summary: Senior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *Bubble Pop! Family Members of Kidnapped Students Name: Adrian Leblanc Summary: Father of Julien Leblanc Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *Mr. Blue Sky Name: Caroline Bell, Maria and Jason Meyers Summary: Aunt, mother, and father of Camilla Bell Appearances: *I Forgot My House was Also Gray Name: Chen Zhou Summary: Younger brother of Meilin Zhou Appearances: *The Dead Who Are Immortal Name: Chloe Ford Summary: Younger sister of Caroline Ford Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Name: Dana Schmidt Summary: Elder sister of Violet Schmidt Appearances: *Years of Pilgrimmage Name: Gretchen Kirkpatrick Summary: Younger sister of Katelynne Kirkpatrick Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Name: Jane and Patrick Miller Summary: Mother and father of Ross Miller Appearances: *I Wait on You Inside the Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea Name: Lachlan Cohen Summary: Younger brother of Adonis Cohen Appearances: *This Is Why I Cry Name: Marlene Jones Summary: Mother of Bree Jones Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Name: Michael Ortega and Jaclyn Jackson Summary: Father and mother of Ace Ortega Appearances: *Three Magic Words *Hard World Name: Milo Diaz Summary: Younger brother of Lucas Diaz Appearances: *The Lines We Draw Name: Randy Rudolph Summary: Cousin of Max Rudolph Appearances: *Writing the Enigma Name: Rosa and Venetia Luciano Valerio Summary: Mother and younger sister of Dante Luciano Valerio Appearances: *Demordere Name: Rudolph Stieglitz Summary: Father of Erika Stieglitz Appearances: *Hard World Name: Steven and Karen Lorenzen Summary: Father and mother of Connor Lorenzen Appearances: *The Needs of the Many Name: Tara Hart Summary: Mother of Nona Hart Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Name: Venetia Valerio Summary: Younger sister of Dante Luciano Valerio Appearances: *Demordere Name: Zelda Borowski Summary: Older sister of Roxie Borowski Appearances: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation Others Name: Aaron Hicks Summary: Former student of Bayview High School Appearances: *Happenstance Circumstance Name: Alana Peña-Huntsman Summary: Junior at George Hunter High School Appearances: *deck out Name: Anna Chase Summary: V4 Survivor Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know *For a full list of Anna's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Ashleigh Rose Summary: Father of V6 student Mia Rose Appearances: *The Drowned Name: Carl Fredericks Summary: Local reporter based in Chattanooga Appearances: *The Needs of the Many Name: Carlos Venegas, 'Mr. White' Summary: Childhood associate of Alton Gerow, associate of Carlos Appearances: *Rats By Moonlight Name: Cecina Bryant Summary: Former student of Bayview High School Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know Name: Charlie, James, and Marie Bernstein Summary: Older brothers and younger sister of V6 student Arthur Bernstein Appearances: *Colorless II *Writing The Enigma Name: Felicia Carmichael Summary: V4 Survivor Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know *For a full list of Felicia's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Jessica Monaghan Summary: Sister of V5 student Claire Monaghan Appearances: *A Bust of Marianne Name: Jennifer Perez Summary: V4 Survivor Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know *For a full list of Jennifer's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Joseph Ross Summary: Former student of Bayview High School Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know Name: Keith Jackson Summary: V3 Survivor Appearances: *Life; As It Happens: 3 - The Leak *Life; As It Happens: 5 - The Call *For a full list of Keith's appearances during V3, please consult his page for that game. Name: Kimberly Nguyen Summary: V4 Winner Appearances: *They Called Us Actors Too *For a full list of Kimberly's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Name: Marlena Higgins Summary: Mother of Keisha Higgins-Bell Appearances: *Spread Your Wings, My Little Butterfly Name: Melody Hull, Ken Yardley Summary: Mother and father of Deanna Hull Appearances: *K-Double-Why and the Melodious Hull Name: Michael Schultz Summary: Roommate of Oliver Dodd, brother of V1 Winner Adam Dodd Appearances: *Life; As It Happens: 4 - The Safe Name: Parnham Sunjabi Summary: Physiotherapist based in Chattanooga Appearances: *I Wait on You Inside the Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea Name: Paul and Lucas Dodd Summary: Father and younger brother of V1 Winner Adam Dodd Appearances: *Life; As It Happens: 5 - The Call Name: Rebecca Fitzpatrick, Penny Huang Summary: Head secretary for the Dublin branch of Morgan Stanley, former student of Aurora High School Appearances: *Stressed Name: Reed Banerjee, Norman Shafer, Shanna Tilley, Amory Smith-Ringwalt, Celestine Cross Summary: Lawyer based in Boston, professor of statistics at Harvard, agricultural manager based in Florida, music teacher at Notre Dame, socialite based in Toronto Appearances: *The Games We Used to Play Name: Ryan Duhm, Dmitry Phillips, Jasper Rourke Summary: Assistant buyer at lululemon's Seattle branch, boyfriend of Jasper Rourke, former student of Aurora High School Appearances: *Desserts Name: Sarah Chevalier, Harrison Ricciardo, George Fletcher-Hart, Sonia Salazar and Nasir al-Habsi Summary: Members of the Southern Chattanooga Water Polo Club, teammates of Stepney Cruz Appearances: *We're nothing but a ship of fools, basking in our days of glory Name: W. Robert Henderson, Tracy Nakamura, Brad Jackson Summary: Editor of the LA Times, journalist for the LA Times, father of Keith Jackson Appearances: *Life; As It Happens: 3 - The Leak Name: Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova Summary: V4 Survivor Appearances: *All The People We Used To Know *For a full list of Bounce's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game. Category:V7 Meanwhile Characters